Frankenstein
History Origin After events which parallel that of Mary Shelley's novel, Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus, Frankenstein's Creature was assumed dead in Europe when he sank beneath the ice. However, he survived and swam to America, having 'many adventures'. In 1870, he fought Melmoth, the Ringmaster of the Circus of Maggots, and stopped him from destroying a town with maggot-hominids. Exhausted, he sank into the ground. Seven Soldiers In 2005, a high school student, called 'Uglyhead' by all the other children, acquires telepathic abilities, which he uses to torment his peers. At the senior prom, the now-docile students are killed by the Sheeda maggot-hominids. This causes the return of Frankenstein, who makes short work of the maggots and the boy, before burning down the school to cover the bodies. Afterwards, Frankenstein makes his way to Mars through an Erdel Gate, where he confronts Melmoth once again. Frankenstein frees the children Melmoth has enslaved to work in his gold mines, and feeds Melmoth to the flesh-eating, praying mantis-like horses of Mars. Yet before he is consumed, Melmoth reveals that it was not lightning that brought the monster to life, but several drops of his own immortal blood, sold to Frankenstein's creator, that still course through Frankenstein's veins. Soon afterwards, Frankenstein meets an old acquaintance, the Bride, who was currently an agent of the Super Human Advanced Defense Executive (S.H.A.D.E.), a secret government agency that temporarily drafts Frankenstein as well. Of their previous relationship, she says, "It's nothing personal, but you were never my type." Under the employ of S.H.A.D.E., he stows away on a time-ship which brings him to the Sheeda realm in the distant future. There, he destroys their world-destroying fleet, kills the Sheeda-Queen's time-yacht's steersman, and hijacks her ship to the present. Once in the present, though, Klarion gains control of Frankenstein using a witch-brand and forces him to take the castle back to the future. ''Infinite Crisis'' and Final Crisis Frankenstein appears briefly during the Infinite Crisis, which takes place one week after his previous adventures. He was seen fighting against General Wade Eiling. Frankenstein later became a senior field agent of S.H.A.D.E. He was present for the raid on the Dark Side Club and played a vital role in the battle of Bludhaven, where his unusual status as an undead being protected him from Darkseid's metahuman ability-draining virus. ''Flashpoint'' Following Eobard Thawne's manipulation of history, Frankenstein did not swim to America in 1870, but instead remained buried beneath the ice until 1942, when the Nazis went looking for him, hoping to draft him to their cause. Their activity drew the attention of the United States, which sent a squad of its own, led by Lt. Matthew Shrieve, to see what was going on. A battle broke out, and Frankenstein was liberated from the ice, at which point he decided to help the Americans. Later, Frankenstein and Shrieve were invited by Project M to join the Creature Commandos. After the end of World War II, however, Project M was deemed obsolete by Robert Crane's government services. Over 65 years later, Frankenstein and the Creature Commandos revive and escape from the lab facility where they were imprisoned. General Nathaniel Adam then contacted Shrieve's granddaughter, Miranda to hunt down the Creature Commandos. Frankenstein and the Creature Commandos then travel to Gotham City, where Professor Mazursky last lived and find his cabin, only to learn he has moved to Romania. The group is then ambushed by Miranda, along with the G.I. Robot and a platoon of soldiers. Miranda's tells them that her grandfather attempted to assemble a second incarnation of the Creature Commandos, consisting of Solomon Grundy, Man-Bat and Doctor Phosphorus, who turned on him and killed him. Miranda blames monsters for ruining her life. Velcoro saved Frankenstein from the G.I. Robot and Miranda shot Griffith with silver. The team is then saved by Bride, Frankenstein's wife, who is still alive. After Miranda was taken captive, Bride explains to the Creature Commandos that she is working as an agent of S.H.A.D.E. She then reveals to Miranda that the second Creature Commandos had been working for General Sam Lane, who is truly the one really responsible for the deaths of Miranda's family. The Creature Commandos then traveled to Romania, where they found a small village populated by monsters. The village is then attacked by a giant G.I. Robot. Frankenstein and Bride combat the G.I. Robot, while Miranda helped Nina attend for Griffith's wounds, and suggest to the nearby castle where Dr. Mazursky is alive, who is then reunited with his daughter. Mazursky explains that the village's inhabitants were peaceful, and that they were the basis for creating the Creature Commandos. When Project M was deemed obsolete, Dr. Mazursky escaped and returned to the village for eternal life. After Frankenstein and Bride destroyed the G.I. Robot, Frankenstein, Bride and Miranda depart from the Creature Commandos and participate in the Atlantean/Amazon war. DCnU After the Flash restored yet significantly altered the timeline, Frankenstein's present times were altered. He is still an agent of S.H.A.D.E. under the command of Father Time (who is now in a schoolgirl's body), but he is now the leader of a new S.H.A.D.E.Net project, the Creature Commandos. Furthermore, Frankenstein had been an active S.H.A.D.E. agent since World War II, and having at least participated in the Korean War and the Vietnam War. The relationship between Frankenstein and the Bride also revealed that they were a loving couple, until an attempt to creating a son through S.H.A.D.E. technology; in which their son, who was very unstable and violent, attacked its mother and forcing Frankenstein to kill his offspring. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Rotted Physiology:' As an undead, Frankenstein is technically immortal, and does not need to eat, drink, or breathe. **'Immortality' *'Self-Sustenance' *'Electrokinesis:' In addition, the bolts in the sides of his head allow him to pick up electric signals. *'Telepathy:' They grant him a limited degree of telepathy. *'Cybernetic Enhancement:' During his time with S.H.A.D.E., he received cybernetic implants which allow him to interface with computers. Abilities *'Swordsmanship:' Frankenstein is a skilled swordsman. *'Firearms:' Frankenstein is a skilled marksman. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' He also has two lifetimes of experience fighting monsters. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Electricity:' Frankenstein can be "shut down" if hit with an electrical jolt of the same voltage and frequency as the jolt which first animated him. *'Vulnerability to Witch Brands:' He has a weakness to the witch-brands used by the residents of Limbo Town. *'Vulnerability to Hydrochloric Acid:' He susceptible to hydrochloric acid. *'Power Limitation:' Due to his undead state, he cannot heal from major injuries, and thus such injuries would require replacement parts. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Michael's Sword:' Frankenstein is armed with a three-foot-long sword, which he claims once belonged to the Archangel Michael. *'Steam Gun:' A large antique pistol shaped like a train, which he calls his 'steam-gun'. In Other Media *Frankenstein appears in The World's Greatest Super Friends episode "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein." He is one of the creations of Dr. Frankenstein (this one being a descendant of Victor Frankenstein) who uses his monsters to terrorize a local village enough for the Super Friends to be called in to investigate. When Batman and Robin attack Frankenstein's monster, Dr. Frankenstein ordered his monster to lure Batman and Robin to Frankenstein's Castle in order to trap them. When Batman and Robin short circuit Frankenstein's monster, Dr. Frankenstein arrives and traps them while thanking them for giving him an idea for his next creation more powerful then the original one. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Frankenstein_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/frankenstein/4005-41226/ Category:Justice League Dark Members